You Could Be Mine
"You Could Be Mine" es el segundo sencillo más vendido de la banda de hard rock Guns N' Roses, y una de sus canciones más populares. Es la pista Nº 12 del álbum Use Your Illusion II. La canción fue escrita por Izzy Stradlin y Axl Rose mientras que el primero escribíó la música. La canción está basada en la relación fallida entre Izzy y su ex-novia Angela Nicoletti'. La Letra *I´M A COLD HEART BREAKER *FIT TO BURN AND I´LL RIP YOUR HEART IN TWO *AND I´LL LEAVE YOU LYING ON THE BED *I´LL BE OUT THE DOOR BEFORE YOU WAKE *IT´S NOTHING NEW TO YOU *BECAUSE I THINK WE´VE SEEN THAT MOVIE TOO *BECAUSE YOU COULD BE MINE *BUT YOU ARE WAY OUT OF LINE *WITH YOUR BITCH SLAP RAPPING *AND YOUR COCAINE TONGUE *YOU GET NOTHING DONE *I SAID YOU COULD BE MINE. *NOW HOLIDAYS COME AND THEN THEY GO *IT´S NOTHING NEW TODAY *COLLECT ANOTHER MEMORY *WHEN I COME HOME LATE AT NIGHT *DON´T ASK ME WHERE I´VE BEEN *JUST COUNT YOUR STARS I´M HOME AGAIN *BECAUSE YOU COULD BE MINE *BUT YOU ARE WAY OUT OF LINE *WITH YOUR BITCH SLAP RAPPING *AND YOUR COCAINE TONGUE *YOU GET NOTHING DONE *I SAID YOU COULD BE MINE. *YOU´VE GONE SKETCHING TOO MANY TIMES *WHY DON´T YOU GIVE IT REST? *WHY MUST YOU FIND ANOTHER REASON TO CRY? *WHILE YOU´RE BREAKING DOWN MY BACK IN *I´VE BEEN RACKING OUT MY BRAIN *I DON´T MATTER HOW WE MAKE IT *BECAUSE IT ALWAYS ENDS THE SAME *YOU CAN PUSH IT FOR MORE MILEAGE *BUT YOUR FLAPS ARE WEARING THIN *AND I COULD SLEEP ON IT UNTIL MORNING *BUT THIS NIGTHMARE NEVER ENDS *DON´T FORGET TO CALL MY LAWYERS *WITH RIDICULOUS DEMANDS *AND YOU CAN TAKE THE PITY SO FAR *BUT IT´S MORE THAN I CAN STAND *BECAUSE THIS COUCHTRIP IS GETTING OLDER *TELL ME HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN *BECAUSE FIVE YEARS IS FOREVER *AND YOU HAVEN´T GROWN UP YET. *YOU COULD BE MINE *BUT YOU´RE WAY OUT OF LINE *WITH YOUR BITCH SLAP RAPPING *AND YOUR COCAINE TONGUE *YOU GET NOTHING DONE *I SAID YOU COULD BE *YOU SHOULD BE *YOU COULD BE MINE... *YEAH ! Historia La canción fue ideada con anterioridad a la grabación del álbum ''Appetite for Destruction en 1987, pero según Slash no fue incluida en el mismo debido a que no habían logrado terminarla a tiempo, aunque él sentía que debía ser incluida en el Appetite y no en el Use Your Illusion II, ya que representaba el espíritu musical de la banda en ese momento.Bozza, Anthony, & Slash (2007). Slash. Harper Entertainment: New York. pp. 166 Aunque no fue escrita especialmente para ello, la canción fue selecionada por James Cameron para ser incluida en la película Terminator II. Arnold Schwarzenegger organizó una cena con Axl y los miembros de la banda en su casa para negociar el acuerdo. Video Schwarzenegger aparece en el rol de Terminator, llegando a un concierto de Guns N' Roses, con órdenes de asesinar a la banda (ya que la música y el estilo la banda podía ser el combustible que los humanos necesitaban para luchar contra las máquinas).Music video with footages from Terminator 2: Judgment Dayhttp://youtube.com/watch?v=VlzptZ9wieQ&feature=related Sin embargo, al final de la canción el exterminador evalúa a cada miembro de la banda. Al llegar a Axl decide que matarlo sería "un desperdicio de munición", por lo tanto tras observarlo un instante se va. Durante esta parte del video el guitarrista rítmico Izzy Stradlin está notoriamente ausente. El video tuvo gran éxito y contribuyó enormemente a promocionar el estreno de Terminator 2. Las imágenes de Guns N' Roses tocando la canción en vivo durante el video pertenecen al concierto llevado a cabo en el Ritz Club de New York, el 16 de mayo de 1991. Dado a que el video incluía clips de la película, no pudo ser incluido en el DVD Welcome to the Videos debido a problemas de licencia. La canción reaparece en la secuela número 4 de la franquicia de Terminator, llamada Terminator: La Salvación. Referencias Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial de Guns N' Roses Categoría:Singles de Guns N' Roses Categoría:Canciones